


One fine Monday

by RuneOak



Series: Foolish Boys Series [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuneOak/pseuds/RuneOak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin decided that Mondays were not that bad after all</p>
            </blockquote>





	One fine Monday

**Author's Note:**

> (Was written for [](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/)**camelot_drabble** ). Same universe as last week's drabble [Foolish Boys](http://archiveofourown.org/works/983050)

Mondays are cumbersome for everyone, including Merlin. That morning, for example, he had been woken up at six bloody oh by his neighbour's dog barking at the milkman, who had proceeded to make a big deal about it and had eliminated any possibility of Merlin going back to sleep. He had tried to take it in stride as he did with most things, but it was taking its toll on him now, and he was left valiantly trying to keep his eyes open in History, the last class of the day thank the lords, even before the professor had walked in.

He was sorely tempted to take the seat by the wall, but he did not want to actually nod off so he had settled into the one beside it, hoping it was invisible enough. There had been a time when he had loved History, hanging on to Professor Gaius's every word, but that was a time in the past. Because then, Arthur Pendragon had started taking the same class, and all his energy was spent in trying not to stare too obviously or drool on the desk.

Speaking of the devil, there he was. Merlin watched as Arthur entered the class, ducking down as he turned Merlin's way, obviously searching for an empty seat. Merlin hoped he chose the seat diagonally in front of him. That way Merlin could—

"Hi, is anyone coming there?"

He instinctively shook his head, and then tensed up, because the person who had asked was Arthur himself. Before Merlin could do or say anything, Arthur had walked around him and settled into the seat by the wall.

Merlin did not know what to say, or do. He did not know if he wanted to jump with joy or slink away to another seat to avoid an opportunity to create a bad impression. He could hardly remember how to breathe. Was he breathing too hard? What did he normally do with his feet? Where do his hands go, when they're not doing anything? He had never been so nervous in his life.

Merlin concentrated on calming down for a few minutes, and realized that class had started once he returned back to the present. He was still hyper-aware of Arthur, his overactive imagination going haywire, presenting him with images of a myriad of possibilities of how this was going to roll out. At some point, it occurred to him that Arthur might ask him something about the lesson, and he wouldn’t want to be caught with his pants down. He forced himself to concentrate on the professor’s words after that, and took copious notes hoping Arthur might want to borrow them.

Class seemed to go too fast after that, and before he knew it, they were being let out. Merlin was disappointed; he was just starting to relax into this new scenario. He stashed his notes into his bag, preparing to leave as invisibly as he had arrived.

“Good lecture, huh?” Arthur said casually, causing Merlin to tense all over again. He jerked around to look at Arthur, his brain working hard to come up with an appropriate response before settling on a smile. His face muscles, however, refused to cooperate and what came out was more of a grimace, in Merlin’s opinion.

It was enough for Arthur though, apparently, because he smiled back, shouldered his bag, walked around Merlin’s chair and left with a slight wave of his hand at Merlin. And Merlin sat there for a while, deciding that Mondays were not that bad after all.


End file.
